James Howlett (Temporal Paradox) (Earth-61112)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-61112 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 195 lbs. | Weight2 = (without Adamantium skeleton); 300 lbs. (136.1 kg) (with Adamantium skeleton). | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearm, mutton chop sideburns, unique hairstyle, and hirsute physique | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Master samurai, warrior, headmaster, adventurer, instructor; formerly bartender, bouncer, spy, government operative, mercenary, criminal, soldier, sailor, miner | Education = Privately tutored as a child. | Origin = Mutant, later grafted Adamantium on his skeleton by the Weapon X program. | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Bryan Hitch | First = Avengers Vol 4 12.1 | Death = Age of Ultron Vol 1 9 | HistoryText = The story of Wolverine followed the same path as his Earth-616 counterpart until the return of Ultron. Ultron lauched a massive and sudden attack on New York, and the rest of the world, quickly taking over the whole planet, and slowly started to re-mold it into his own image. Wolverine was among the heroes and citizens in a refuge in Central Park, safe from the Ultron sentinels that guarded the streets looking for any fugitives. Tony Stark provided enough technology to keep them safe from Ultron. Captain America revealed he had a plan to defeat Ultron, which included heading to the Savage Land. Using Susan Storm's invisibility and Storm's mistcloak, he and other heroes from the resistance managed to arrive to Antarctica, where they met Ka-Zar. Emma Frost's mental powers detected Luke Cage in the proximity, who survived an attack from Ultron's forces and managed to get to the Savage Land using a Quinjet, via Frost, he told the heroes Ultron was actually in the future, using Vision as a conduit to punish humanity. In that moment Moon Knight, Black Widow and Red Hulk arrived, revealing they had a plan made by Nick Fury to defeat Ultron. A portion of the heroes used one of Doctor Doom's Time Platforms to travel to the future and defeat Ultron, knowing the odds were against them, Wolverine decided to take another travel through time, to the past, in order to kill Hank Pym, creator of Ultron. Being followed by the Invisible Woman, Wolverine arrived to the past and managed to accomplish his mission. But when they returned to the present they found themselves in a world where Hank Pym's absence led to the disbanding of the Avengers, and following events caused the Earth to be constantly threatened by Morgan le Fay after she won the crisis known as the Latverian/Asgardian wars, and Tony Stark had the Defenders to protect a world in the edge of chaos. Sue and Logan where attacked by the Defenders, who believed them to impostors. After being neutralized by the local heroes, Invisible Woman and Wolverine where held captive at the Helicarrier, in order to be interrogated. Stark managed to confirm they were actually a Wolverine and an Invisible Woman from an alternate world. Logan broke free from imprisonment after Morgan le Fay launched a massive attack on New York. When the sorceress caused two of Stark's nuclear-powered Helicarrier to crash, an enormous nuclear explosion annihilated the city. Wolverine survived thanks to his healing factor and headed to find a time machine and go back in time once more. A moribund Tony Stark tried to convince him not to do so, because of the fragility of the time-space continuum, but Wolverine continued with his mission. He arrived to the past of Earth-616, equipped with an old suit of him found at Nick Fury's secret bunker, where he managed to prevent his past self from killing Pym. But in order to prevent Ultron's rise to power, he asked Pym to install a failsafe program hidden in the depths of the A.I.'s programming, finally successfully preventing a dystopian future. Before the Invisible Woman and Wolverine returned to the future, Logan asked his other self to kill him because he didn't want to live with what he saw. Wolverine's abuse of the time-space continuum broke the fabric of reality, causing a "multiversal chaos", where numerous beings from other realities were transported to other universes through the tears of reality. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Wolverine of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Wolverine of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Wolverine's clothes are reminiscent of the suit of his Earth-807128 counterpart; both costumes were designed by Bryan Hitch. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Temporal Paradoxes